Butterflies
by Sesshoumarufan20
Summary: Haai this a story is about RoguexLogan and how they come together. Hope you enjoin it.Sorry about the grammar. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen.


Haai this is my first songfic about Logan and Rogue. I hope you like it and please review.

This fic is about how she thinks about Logan and he about her. Disclaimer: I don't own X-men ore the song I used.

**Butterflies**

Rogue just got out of the danger room. Bobby just broke up with her because He wanted to touch her but she didn't want to hurt him with her gift. She didn't mind that he broke up with her. She was in love with somebody else, but he was out of reach. The Wolverine wasn't meant for her. Then she sees him walking.

_You walk by and my heart beats_

_A thousand times at once it seems_

_And every time you look at me_

_I have to tell myself to breathe_

_With just a smile you capture me, and I start to melt_

_Emotions then take over me like I've never felt_

"Hey were you going sugar?" She asked him. "I don't know. Maybe go for a little ride. Want to come along?" He asked her. Rogue thought about it.

_I could tell my heart each time_

_It isn't love, you're just some guy_

_There's nothing there and what I feel_

_Is in my head, it isn't real_

_But I can't deny, can't even try_

_Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie_

"Sure why not." She said smiling. Logan give one of his rear smiles back. "Alright darlin I will see you down in the garage." He said and watched her ran to her room. He shucked his head and went to the garage.

_Is there a chance you could be mine_

_If I let you see inside_

_Or do you love somebody else_

_Should I keep this to myself_

_I could risk a broken heart by telling you the truth_

_Or I could keep my secret safe and when I see you_

_I could tell me heart each time_

_It isn't love, you're just some guy_

_There's nothing there and what I feel_

_Is in my head, it isn't real_

_But I can't deny, can't even try_

_Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie_

Logan was checking the bike when he smelled Rogue coming in the garage. He turned around and his jaw dropped to the floor. She was looking hot. She had her hair up in a ponytail except her white strikes. She had on a tube top with a leather jacket over it, a pair of blue jeans and black boots. Witch means she look hot.

_Once again there you are_

_Anxiousness, nervous heart_

_Butterflies fluttering_

_Can only mean one thing_

"You ready sugar? Ore do you want to keep looking?" Rogue said smirking and coming closer to him. He felt his heartbeat going faster and faster which each step she come closer. Then it was interrupted by Bobby. "Rogue is that you? Man you look hot. If I knew that I wouldn't have…" But he couldn't finish what he wanted too say because Logan hit him in his face.

"Don't ever talk about her like that again ore I will Do much more worse!" Logan said growling at him. Rogue couldn't believe what just happened. What was the matter with Logan? She went over to him and Bobby. "Come on sugar lets go. He isn't worth it." She said holding his arm. He relaxed right away and followed her. He helped her on the bike after he got on. Then he started the engine and drove off.

_I could tell me heart each time_

_It isn't love, you're just some guy_

_There's nothing there and what I feel_

_Is in my head, it isn't real_

_But I can't deny, can't even try_

_Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie_

'I've to tell him. He has to know how I feel.' Rogue thought. "What the matter Marie?" Logan asked her while riding. "I need to tell you something." She said. Then he stopped the bike at a beautiful spot. He her helped her off the bike. "Alright so what is it you want to talk about darlin?" He asked looking at her profile. "Well I wanted to tell you something for a long time." "What did you…" He couldn't finish because she kissed him. He didn't stop her because he wanted this for a long time. Then she pulled away and looked in his eyes. "That is what I wanted to tell you. I love you Logan." She said. "I love you too darlin." He said and kissed her again.

The End

There I'm done. Hope you enjoined it. So please leave a review.

Kaci Brown - Butterflies don't lie

Sesshoumarufan18


End file.
